1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a laser sensor assembly and controlling the laser sensor assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser sensor assembly is applied on various devices. The laser sensor assembly includes a laser sensor to scan objects positioned in front of the laser sensor and generate images, or set control standards.
The laser sensor assembly scans a front side through various motions. A laser sensor assembly may set observation ranges in various directions by performing a pitching motion. A scan area set by using the laser sensor assembly is described below.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a measurement range of a related art laser sensor assembly. Referring to FIG. 1, a laser sensor 13 of a laser sensor assembly (not shown) is disposed in the center, and a scan area may be set through the pitching motion as described above. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the scan area covers a certain area. However, when a general pitching motion, as described above, is performed, a portion of the scan area may be blind spots. Accordingly, the laser sensor 13 may not be able to scan the blind spots, and thus, an image of the front side of the laser sensor assembly may not be embodied clearly.